A Deadly Song
by Anarchist 9
Summary: Principal Quinn Fabray gets a new troubled student to deal with. G!P Rachel is attracted to her and has a secret. But Rachel isn't the only one with a big secret.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Title: A Deadly Song**

**Summary: Principal Quinn Fabray gets a new troubled student to deal with. G!P Rachel is attracted to her and has a secret. But Rachel isn't the only one with a big secret.**

**Rating: MA (NC-17)**

**AN: Rachel (g!p) is immortal and doesn't age. And before you ask, no, Quinn doesn't have a male part. Lol That's not her secret. Lol**

**Note: I have not given up on my other story. Far from it. I just couldn't get this out of my head. I'm hoping I will get some peace.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I slammed the alarm clock down and put my head back onto the pillow, trying to fall back asleep. I knew I shouldn't but this bed was too comfortable and I was still too tired. I'm not sure how much time has passed but I was woken up again to my dad yanking the pillow out from under me. "Rachel! GET UP! You're going to be late! Come on!" I groaned and bumbled up the sheets to make a makeshift pillow.

Not long after that, he came back again and yanked everything off the bed, put the light and fan on and walked out. I put my hand to my face to cover the blinding light. There was nothing I could do about the spinning fan though. 'Well fuck.' I thought myself as I fought off a shiver.

Because I was freezing and the light was hurting my eyes, I got up and got ready for the day. After eating breakfast, doing a high intensity workout, brushing my teeth and showering, I got dressed. I wore red boxer briefs, dark wash black jeans jeans, a white graphic t-shirt that said 'In Case of an Emergency Rip Shirt Off', white gold jewelry and a black leather jacket. My hair reached a little passed my shoulder blades and was straightened with a flat iron.

I was outside waiting for the bus. Normally, I would take my motorbike but I am still grounded. It was so cold that when I let out a slow breath, I watched the puff of smoke streaming out of my mouth.

When the bus arrived, I stepped in, took off my mirror sunglasses and looked around. This was going to be a problem because this looked like the bus from hell. They were rowdy, throwing stuff, etc. I turned my head to the driver and nodded once, "How are you doing?" I found an empty row and took a seat.

I looked around and when no one was watching, I took an oxy pill. I don't do it all the time because I love my body and don't want it messed up. I'm all about fitness, my body shows it. I have well defined arms, six pack abs, strong shoulders and back, all around I am well toned and well defined. I just felt that I needed to take a pill to get through this; besides it will be much more fun.

When I arrived at school, the pill had taken affect and I was feeling _really_ good. Heck I even smiled when I saw the building, what does that tell you?

I happily made my way to the main office and found the receptionist. I waited patiently until she got off the phone. "Hi, I'm Rachel. I'm a new student."

She took in my appearance and pushed her reading glasses up. "Ms. Fabray, the principal, her office is there. You may wait for her there." I nodded once, smiled and said 'thank you'.

The door was open and the lights were on, leading me to believe she will return any minute. I took off my jacket, sat down and looked around her office. Her accomplishments were plastered all over the walls and a cross was hanging on the right wall. 'Oh.' I looked to her desk and saw a name plaque that said 'Quinn Fabray' and a few framed photos facing opposite of me. I picked one up and looked at it. There were two older people, and two blond women that looked related, I'm guessing sisters.

I heard someone clearing their throat. I whipped my head around and saw a drop dead gorgeous blonde woman at the doorway holding a thick folder. I assumed she is the principal. I put the framed photo back into place as she made her way to me. I may be high but I wasn't that high. This woman was beyond beautiful. She could be Aphrodite herself. I felt a stirring in my lower region and fought to control it. It was frustrating dealing with my raging hormones.

"I am Principal Fabray." She held out her hand and I shook it. "You must be Rachel Berry. Am I correct?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

Principal Fabray opened the thick manila folder and I saw her reading it. She took a seat, her eyes never leaving my records.

I couldn't help it, I was so high. Normally, I wouldn't be so obvious but I still had my mirror sunglasses on and was confident that she couldn't see me thoroughly checking her out. I bit my lip as X rated thoughts invaded my mind involving me and her. But then, I looked to the wall and saw the cross still hanging there. That sobered me up a little bit. Just a little.

"Hmmm." My attention was back to the beautiful principal sitting behind her desk. She kept reading through my file, occasionally flipping the page. "I see you have quite the record here Miss Berry." I swallowed, that was an understatement. I've been in trouble a lot. In my defense, it wasn't always my fault. Jail wasn't particularly fun.

Finally, she closed the folder, "Take off your sunglasses please." I did as I was told. She looked squarely into my eyes, piercing me. She folded her hands on top of her desk and leaned forward. I took quick note that she was not married. Her gaze was hard, "I know you will be on your best behavior for me. Do I make myself clear?"

'Shit.' I thought to myself. That just made her hotter.

I shook my head, "No ma'am. There will be no trouble."

"I know." She responded. That almost seemed like a threat. "Here is your schedule." She slid the paper to me and I took it. "I will walk you to your classes." She stood at the doorway waiting for me as I gathered my bag. As I stood up, I stumbled a little; the pill was fully kicked in now.

I saw her reflection when my back was turned, her eyes dragged over my body up and down when she thought I wasn't looking. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that she was admiring my body/muscles. I smiled, all that hard work of intense cardio, strength training and healthy eating paid off to see her look at me like that.

I turned to her and saw her gaze shift away from me quickly. It was too late however, I already caught her. "Follow me." She said in a cold and authoritive tone. Wow. She seemed like an Ice Queen.

It was a little difficult trying not to stumble. I seriously didn't want her to know that I took something. She took me around campus, showing me around. The whole time she seemed agitated. I don't know why. Honestly though, I was not paying attention…at all. All my attention was focused on her. I put my sunglasses on. It was chilly but it was also a bright sunny day. It gave me the excuse to use it.

When the tour was over, she walked me to my first class. I don't think she was convinced that I would make it there myself. She opened the door and let me in first, holding the door for me. Of course, when I stepped in, the teacher stopped her lecture and the class looked at me. I didn't care, my head was still on cloud 9. "I'm happy to say that you have a new student Mrs. Michaelson."

"How is everyone doing?" I asked casually. "What are we working on?" I stopped to look at someone's paper to get an idea of what we were doing. I lifted my glasses up just enough to see. When I saw that at the top of the paper it said **Group Project #1**, I let out a big sigh, "Great." I said in a less than enthusiastic tone and a lot of my classmates laughed.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I felt sparks of electricity shoot through my whole body. I looked behind me and saw Principal Fabray looking at me with a dangerous look. 'How did she get over to me so fast? "Remember what I said." She said and I nodded.

I sat down, my mind was still reeling. On the one hand, I want to stay out of trouble, but on the other…I knew there was no way I could be around Principal Fabray without getting into trouble. So, I am forced to make a decision. Be a good girl or…seek Principal Fabray's attention. Take a wild guess as to which one I chose.

**To Be Continued, or no?...**


End file.
